the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
CatH Post 20
Clear visits Green, who is unconscious in a bacta tank after being injured in CatH Post 16, in the medbay during CatH Post 20 but she is drugged by Alexis Thrain, the doctor, who wants to examine Clear's anatomy for her own fame and glory. Luckily Clear is saved by Pully before Thrain could start probing the salmitton's genitalia. Subsequently Thrain apologises to Clear, after taking anti-depressants, and confesses that Clear makes Thrain feel special because she's one-of-a-kind rare. In the medbay with them is a casket that was originally bound for Algernon but was caught by the gravity well of Excelsior, the repair station that The Hopeful is in. Pully and Clear opt to open it and they find a woman with a sword named Excalibur. Pully recognises her as Princess Aurora Briarose. Post The Medbay Clear enters the medical bay. It's still under construction but the technicians have the day off and so the room is in a frozen state of disarray. Cover sheets lie all over the place, half-built bacta tanks, computers bays, even the floor is only half-tiled. No new beds or monitoring equipment had been added yet, they'd come one everything else is finished. The single bacta tank that Thrain had the technicians hurry still contains Green. She's almost completely healed but the scans show there are internal organ problems from the lacerations induced. Some of the bones were damaged and these damaged bones are constantly damaging other organs inside her body. Thrain resolved to perform a series of operations in which she would fill in the damaged area of bone with plastic, thus taking care of those sharp areas. However because the damage is not localised to any single location, she must perform each procedure separately. So Green requires a series of bacta baths with her series of operations. Through the oxygen mask is also pumped a general anaesthetic to render the girl in a coma. She is allowed to awaken for a few hours a day, but she has nothing to do during that time except float in her tank. Clear, worried that Green would be bored, pushed in an old Earth TV she had once got from the Saffron Five station on Mars. It comes with a built-in DVD player. However there's only one DVD and that's "The RoomThe Room (film) article, Wikipedia." which Clear couldn't bare to watch the first two minutes of. Green, however, seemed to appreciate the effort at least. Clear just hopes that the movie isn't slowly sending the girl insane. Thrain: "Your friend's back in her tank. Have you come to put on that awful movie for her? You'll have to wait, she's still sleeping." Clear: "I just wanted to get an update after her last operation." Thrain: '"Same story. Another op, another success." ''Thrain goes off to fiddle with some drug preparation while Clear approaches the bacta tank and looks up at her floating friend. Poor Green. Clear often finds herself wondering what goes on in Green's innocent mind. But then she sees a reflection in the tank's glass coming up behind her. She turns quickly to see Thrain coming at her with a needle raised. Clear grasps at Thrain's arm but is too slow as the sharp point pierces Clear's skin. '''Clear: "You basss..." Clear falls forward into Thrain's arms but her dead-weight is too heavy for the doctor and they both topple to the floor. The last thing Clear is aware of is Dr Thrain trying to single-handedly lift her body onto the examining bed... ---------- Clear opens her eyes. She feels sore. She then jolts up in a panic. Pully: "Relax. I came to your rescue." Clear: "She drugged me!" Pully: "She's become a bit obsessed with you, Sir. She thinks you're the holy grail for her. Something about being 'taken seriously by the academia'. She then begged me to let her poke around your girl parts." Clear: "And you stopped her, right!?" Pully: "Well, she already had your pants off -- but yeah. That's when I came in and grabbed the camera off of her. Made her swear not to try anything like that again." Clear lies down and tries to focus and snap out of the grogginess of the general anaesthetic. Pully is lay on the only other medical bed in the room and she lies back too. Clear: '''"Thanks, Pully." '''Pully: "No problem, Sir. But... wow. You are really red. I mean I always knew you were red. But now I know you're really, really red." Clear: "ACK!" Clear's cheeks turn slightly blue from her Salmitton blush. Pully: "Except for where you're really really blue." Clear: "AAACK!!" Pully: "Sorry, Sir. It was me that had to pull your pants back up. You know you have a really big butt? Kind of hard getting your pants over it." Clear: "Pully!! I forbid you from ever telling anyone about this!!! Ever!!!" Pully: "Yessir!" Clear: '''"I'm going to die of embarrassment..." '''Pully: "Well, now I know why Strang was so interested in you. I think that ass would make any man's eyes wonder..." Clear: "Pully! Please st-- wait. What's that!?" On Clear's left side is a strange, hovering casket. It's got a lid of frosted glass but Clear can see that there's definitely someone inside. '' '''Pully:' "Oh right. Burst out of hyperspace. I say burst. Pulled. Excelsior has a gravity well installed and will pull any passing craft out of warp. It's meant to stop accidental hyperspace jumps during the testing phase of new ships, but it also ends up catching us random ships on their way by. I've never seen anything ''so small burst out of warp before. It's quite a marvel of technology really." '''Clear:' "It's unbelievable is what it is. But why's it on The Hopeless?" Pully: '"Apparently our medbay is going to be one of the best in the fleet by the time the technicians are done so he had the casket brought here. Thrain is to take a look at it once she's allowed back in here. Forbidden because you were asleep." ''Clear throws her legs over the side of the bed. She feels some life coming back to her but she's still fairly woozy. 'Pully: '"This does mean, though, that there's now a squad of stormtroopers onboard." '''Clear: "What?" Pully: "Security. Unknown, weird thing like this? You need a squad on board. Actually, I'm surprised he didn't send several squads, but I think he doesn't want them getting in the way of the repairs." Clear: "Just great. This is all we need. More trouble. Why do things seem to get increasingly complicated around here? Who is the commander of the squad? Have they introduced themselves you to?" Pully: "His name is Captain Turbo now." She laughs. Clear: "Really? Turbo was promoted?" Pully: '"Yep, but he'll go by his real name now. At least with his squad. Captain Kraftlight." '''Clear: '"At least he knows us. He'll be easier to deal with. I'm glad he's healed. He was badly wounded. I really thought he'd die." '''Pully: "I wouldn't say he's exacted healed, Sir. Lots of him had to be replaced. He's more machine now than man. Twisted an-- well, no he's not. He's just a bit disgruntled I think. He just spent an hour complaining how his joints creak when he walks. I told him to get himself a pot of oil to carry around with him." Clear rubs her temples. She doesn't want to deal with any of this. She wants to go to her bed, curl up and have complete silence drown out the strange world she's been forced into. First Green, then Wai and now this strange person in a casket. Clear lands on the floor and tests her legs. She can walk. She looks at the panel on the casket and reads the word aloud. Clear: "Algernon." Pully: "That's the destination. Algernon was a planet not far from here." Clear: "Was?" Pully: "As in used to be." Clear: "What happened? Do you mean the whole planet was..." Pully: "Destroyed. Yes... it was a dark time for everyone. The king and queen of the planet were prominent members of the Rebel Alliance. Some thought the king himself would be elected as the leader of the alliance. But then one day... boom. The whole planet was blown up. All that's there now is an asteroid field, made up of rocks that used to be the planet." Clear: "What blew it up?" Pully: '''"Nobody knows. Some think it's a super weapon of the Empire, but I doubt that. The Empire had money but never ''that ''much money." '''Clear: "So it was a... natural disaster?" Pully: "Who knows? More importantly, are we going to open that hover bed thing?" Thrain: "I don't think that's wise." Clear jumps at the sudden intrusion. She flinches when she sees Thrain and has to stop herself from attacking the woman. She points angrily at her. Clear: '"YOU! I should have you thrown off this ship!" ''Dr Thrain looks glum and uncomfortable. '''Thrain: "I have never apologised before..." Clear frowns and waits. And waits. Until finally. Thrain: "Sorry I drugged you." Pully: "And?" Thrain: "And got you naked." Pully: ".... aaaaand?" Thrain: "And tried to probe you." Pully: "See? She's sorry." Thrain: "And stole your DNA from a cup you used." Pully: "What?" Thrain: "I cut a lock of your hair..." Clear: "I thought it looked shorter!" Thrain: "And tried to retrieve a stool sample from your toilet but just broke the toilet itself..." Clear: "I actually thought I did that when I was drunk..." Thrain: "And took pictures of your when you were sleeping..." Clear: '''"I'm going to get an injunction against you, Thrain!" '''Thrain: "I am really sorry. I am. I just... you're amazing. One of a kind. Ultra rare. Ultra special. I just want to be able to study and know everything. When I study you I feel like... I feel like a real scientist. A real ''biologist. Not just a doctor on a spacestation. You being special makes ''me ''feel special for knowing you and studying you." '''Pully:' "Wow... that was surprisingly open for you, Thrain. Never seen that before." Thrain: "I took depressants to get through it. Now... I think I should lie down... before I fall over..." Thrain staggers to the now vacant bed and Pully helps her onto it. She lies there and stares quietly at the ceiling. Clear: '"I would normally accept your apology... but you did some really crazy things to me, doctor. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you." '''Thrain: '"I know... I will go back... back to being just a doctor and a failure." '''Pully: "Stop being so melodramatic, Thrain. She's one of the best doctors in the fleet and she calls herself a failure. Anyway. Let the idiot rest while we try to open the casket." Thrain: '''"You shouldn't open it." '''Pully: "Just up and rest." Clear: "Maybe she's right..." Pully: "She tried to probe you." Clear: '''"That doesn't change anything about the casket." '''Pully: "It was really really big. You'd have been unable to sit straight for days." Clear: "GAH!" Pully: "Are you going to start trusting her now?" Clear: '''"Fine. Let's open it." '''Thrain: "At least get the stormtroopers in here!" But Thrain's words fall on deaf ears as the two women start tampering with the panel. Clear is able to quickly figure it out and she locate the revive and open option. She activates it. The inside of the casket flashes and then glows with a warm, peach-coloured light. The frost clears but the inside is now filled with steam. Until the lid clicks and lifts open, filling the air around them with that hot steam. They look down and see a woman. She is wearing fairly tight trousers and knee-height boots. Her jacket comes with a very high-collar that covers the woman's ears, and has gloves seamlessly attached to the sleeves. The rear of the jacket extends down and around, with just a single split at the very back, like a trench coat. The shoulders are well padded and brass buttons adorn the, otherwise, completely white outfit. Her skin is white like a typical Caucasian human, but her hair is light purple. Her gloved hands clasp a sword that rests atop of her. Written into the sword in lightly glowing lettering is 'Excalibur'. With none of the current women being from Earth, they have no idea the importance of that single word. But one of them does recognise the importance of the woman... Pully: "We are in deep trouble now..." Clear: "What? Why!?" Pully: "That's Princess Aurora Briarose of Algernon. Daughter of those rebel leaders I just told you about..." Notes Britt's Commentary "This is one of the few posts in CatH that directly connects to events of another series, in this case the Hero Force One Story where Citizen Rex and Agent Mulligan first save the princess' casket from Greys and then accidentally fire it off into space - where it would then be pulled to Excelsior and The Hopeful. This is all part of a greater inter-connecting plot that would eventually culminate in a massive cross-over event. (more tba). Because of this post Clear is also one of the only characters in the entire NeS stories to have a description of her genitalia." - Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:CatH Post